There has been proposed a fuel gas feeding device for a gas turbine, which is provided with a control means for controlling the feed rate of a fuel gas supplied to the gas turbine to keep the discharge pressure of a fuel gas compressor within a set range.
In this fuel gas feeding device for a gas turbine, a bypass valve is provided between a suction passage and a discharge passage of the compressor, by which the discharge pressure is kept within the set range by controlling the opening of the bypass valve based on a signal from a pressure detector for detecting the discharge pressure. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3137498